Cutting elements secured to earth-boring tools may include a substrate of a hard material secured to a cutting surface of a superhard material. For example, a cutting element for an earth-boring tool may include a cylindrical metal-matrix-cemented tungsten carbide substrate and a table of polycrystalline diamond material, also known in the art as a polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) secured to the substrate. The substrate and PDC may exhibit significantly different coefficients of thermal expansion. As a result, such cutting elements may exhibit significant, undesirable residual stresses, particularly in the diamond table and proximate the interface between the diamond table and the substrate, resulting from the differences in thermally induced expansion and contraction between the substrate and PDC that may occur during formation of the PDC material and attachment of the cutting element to an earth-boring tool. Residual stresses may cause the cutting element to fail prematurely.